


History Has Its Eyes on You

by sangha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hamilton (Broadway), International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve is a pop culture junkie and an accidental hipster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangha/pseuds/sangha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Bucky to see Hamilton. Fangirling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Has Its Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the IFD post and the prompt about the Avengers seeing Hamilton and I just loved the idea of these two grandpas seeing such a modern show, especially because I imagine Steve has a very complicated relationship to the telling of history, for obvious reasons.
> 
> Also, for the purposes of this story, Bucky comes home to Steve in early 2015, so this is not Age of Ultron or Civil War compliant.

Steve had become a bit of a pop culture junkie. Sam often laughed at him goodnaturedly, talking about how he never imagined this stale icon from the 1940s to be so into a variety of movies and music. When Bucky came back to him, it really got out of hand. The two of them became such avid pop culture consumers that they started venturing into hipster territory before long. They would recommend movies and TV shows to Sam and Clint while Tony grumbled about not being able to use his grandpa jokes on Steve anymore. 

Steve loved how many stories were being told. He loved watching movies that highlighted parts of his own country’s history he never even knew about or that helped him understand the parts he missed in those nearly seventy years he’d been frozen. So when he first heard of _Hamilton_ , he knew he had to go. His and Bucky’s history classes had been minimal - Bucky had joked about it when Steve became Captain America: A national icon who doesn’t even know his own history. But now, now that he had the time and the opportunity to brush up on his knowledge, he took every chance he got.

He decided to surprise Bucky and get tickets to the previews on Broadway, just to bolster his hipster creds some more. 

The day of the show finally arrived. It was mid July, excruciatingly hot, and Bucky was doing what he did best on days like these: annoy Steve. 

“C’mon Buck, we gotta get ready,” Steve implored.

“You haven’t even told me where we’re going,” Bucky countered from where he was lying spread eagled on the floor in a completely futile attempt to get away from the heat.

“I promise you’ll love it,” Steve tried.

“No. It’s too hot to move. I can’t go outside, my arm will melt,” Bucky said, making the most ridiculously adorable puppy eyes at Steve.

“Goddamnit Barnes, that’s bullshit and you know it. Now get your ass in gear.”

That finally seemed to work. Bucky got up, wincing the whole way through as if he was suffering even from minimal movement. After what seemed like a good ten minutes of this exaggerated performance, Bucky finally managed to get himself into their bedroom to change into something more appropriate for the evening. To make things easier for Bucky, Steve had laid out his clothes on the bed. 

“This better be good,” Bucky grumbled when he emerged from the bedroom.

\--- 

They made their way to the Richard Rodgers Theatre, running a little late thanks to Bucky’s complaining. Still, they made it to their seats on time. Bucky still had no idea what they were about to see; he was looking around the theater, hoping to pick up hints as to what was about to happen. Truthfully, Steve wasn’t entirely sure what to expect either. He had heard people raving about this musical and he knew it was about American history, that had been enough to convince him to buy tickets. 

He was hooked right from the opening number. He saw Bucky looking up in surprise when he realized that black people and Latinos were portraying people he remembered from his history classes and that hip hop was being used to tell the story. For a second, Steve was worried, but then he saw a smile spreading over Bucky’s face. By the second song, they were both laughing, completely absorbed in the show. 

He recognized himself in Hamilton: this young man, so eager to fight without fully understanding what he got himself into, his self-sacrificing tendencies curbed only by the love he feels for those closest to him. He also felt a connection to Washington, who tried so hard to lead well, but wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing. 

Steve enjoyed every second of the show. So did Bucky, judging by the way he was leaning forward to catch every word. Steve experienced the show like an emotional rollercoaster, going from amusement, to elation, to unspeakable sadness, and finally to a sense of closure. When the show ended, both of them were on their feet immediately to become part of the standing ovation.

“Holy shit, Steve. That show was amazing,” Bucky said, leaning in to kiss him by way of saying thank you. “Hercules Mulligan is the greatest thing I have ever seen,” he continued emphatically.

Steve laughed. “Of course he’d be your favorite, you ladies man.”

“Hey, I’m not _just_ a ladies man,” Bucky argued, wiggling his eyebrows to make Steve laugh. “And he got shit done. With style. ‘ _When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again!_ ’” he quoted, grinning, but his eyes betraying a deeper emotion.

Yeah, it made sense, Steve figured. We do keep coming back. When you knock us down, we get the fuck back up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://www.hufflepuffbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
